


Queer

by Delphi



Series: Pornographos [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Porn, Sexual Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-31
Updated: 2007-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not queer if there's a picture of a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Pornish Pixies community on LJ. Challenge: _The Internet Is for Porn_

"You sure this isn't, you know, queer?"

Seamus was quick to shake his head. "It's a girl in the magazine, innit? Blokes do this all the time."

They charmed shut the bed-curtains and pulled down the fold-out, where a pretty blonde witch in the altogether was batting her eyelashes and playing with her bubbies.

He reached over first, his hand slipping into Dean's pants. Then Dean reached for him, and his prick gave a leap as they both began to rub, hot and strange and exciting, and Dean was too busy staring at the magazine to notice that Seamus wasn't.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Until Next Month](https://archiveofourown.org/works/87231) by [nyargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/pseuds/nyargles)




End file.
